


#NotMyFuture

by lunarknightz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alternate Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Lucy, Wyatt, & Rufus return to 2016 after their latest mission through time.  Everything is the same...or is it?





	

“I never thought that I would have to be _on call_ to travel in time.” Lucy sighed, leaning back in the plush booth of the bar. “You would think that with a time machine, you could pick and choose your time to go back in time, wouldn’t you?”   

“But we’re not _just_ time travelers.” Wyatt shrugged, from his seat in the booth beside her. “We’re chasing Flynn through time trying to stop him from changing time as we know it.”   

“And we’ve been so successful with that.” Lucy frowned, thinking of Amy. They’d changed time, sure, but Amy Preston did not exist. A part of her heart was still missing, and Lucy knew she would never feel complete until she saw her sister again.

“Hey, look at it this way.” Rufus said with a smile. “We didn’t die, and we’re now back in the land of the internet, electricity, and most important indoor plumbing. There are so many things about 2016 that I have taken for granted.”   

“Indoor plumbing is nice.” Lucy sighed. “And sneakers. If I never see a pair of high heels again in my life, it will be too soon. Comfort in historically correct women’s footwear is a joke.”

“And that is something I’ll take your word for.” Wyatt grinned.  “I second that statement.” Rufus laughed.

“Seriously, all I want to do is finish this drink, put my feet up and read the special edition of _Newsweek_ I bought all about our new president. Hashtag I’m With Her.” Lucy smiled.

“I didn’t know you were so into politics…I mean not that there’s anything wrong with that, but you’ve always seemed to be so focused on the past…” Rufus looked a bit sheepish as he shrugged.   

“You don’t think that the first time a woman is elected to be President of the United States isn’t history? One hundred years ago, women couldn’t even vote, and now we have elected a woman to lead our country. It’s phenomenal!” 

Lucy dug in her bag and pulled out a magazine she’d bought right before being called on the latest mission. “Did you ever think you’d see this?”

Wyatt and Rufus stared at her silently, their faces frozen in shock.   “Guys, it really isn’t that surprising. If you’d been paying attention to the exit polls and the debates, anyone could see that Hillary was _obviously_ going to win.”   

“Um, Lucy....” Wyatt said, regaining his voice. “Have you looked at the cover of that magazine?”  “When I bought it, yeah.”  “Look at it now.” Wyatt instructed. Rufus nodded his agreement.  
 

Lucy shot them both looks as if they were crazy, but turned the periodical around. She was unable to stop a small, sharp, squeal of shock from escaping from her lips, and the glossy cover of the magazine dropped to the lacquered bar table with a thud.  “This is not the magazine I bought.”  
 Wyatt and Rufus nodded. 

“And this isn’t the way you guys remember the election either?”

“Yep. Chalk this up to another thing that Flynn has screwed up.” Wyatt took a long swig of his beer.  “I think I need another drink.” Lucy said, staring at Trump’s face on the magazine cover. “This is so not my future.”

“Next round’s on me.” Rufus stood up, ready to head over to the bar. “If we can’t change this, I’ve got the feeling it’s going to be a long next four years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's to say that the election results aren't Flynn's fault? :) I try to keep the fannish side out of politics, but the bunny bit and it was too good not to use.


End file.
